Kōzō Ukita
Ukita Kōzō (宇喜田 孝造?), Ukita, also known as Ukita the Thrower, is part of the Three Man Army with Ikki Takeda and Taichi Kōga. He was a member of Ragnarok and later joins the Shinpaku Alliance. 'Personality' Ukita was originally just a thug that enjoyed fighting and winning with dirty methods. He has a passion for Judo and that caused him to practice it and eventually join Ragnarok. Since his and Takeda's defeat at the hands of Shirahama Kenichi, Ukita has become much nicer and more honorable, going as far as to no longer act like a delinguint and fight to protect those dear to him. Since joining the Shinpaku Alliance, he's grown to be fond of the group and enjoys the time he has with them and the new friends he's made Ukita and Takeda are best friends and have known each other since their time in Ragnarok. They always have each others backs and are always seen together. Ukita has shown to be very loyal to Takeda, as when Takeda quit Ragnarok and Ukita was ordered to take him out, Ukita changed sides and choose to walk down the path Takeda goes down for the better. Ukita has a crush on Kisara, as shown when he tried to impress her by giving her a picture book and because he has pet cats to let her come over whenever she wants to play with them. He always tries to impress her with anything he can come up with and show how much he cares for her and will defend her from any attack without hesitation, such as when they fought against the Capoeira team members, he shielded her from the leader despite her saying he shouldn't. While Kisara denies any feelings towards him, she has shown to harbor even deeper feelings for him, such as blushing when he said he needs her help with something. She was also against the plan Niijima had that involved him getting beaten to death by the Capoeira team. She also worries over his condition in fights more than any other member despite her saying otherwise. She becomes flustered when others mention she likes him. Ukita has shown to have a strong bond with Kenichi. The two are able to talk about things that Kenichi can't talk with about others. Kenichi even tells him things about him that his masters and other members don't know about, showing a strong amount of trust in him. The two can also relate about how they feel towards Kisara and Miu respectively. He even gave Kenichi advice on how to deal with Miu. He also can act like Kenichi when the two try to impress the girl they like. 'Appearance' Ukita is a tall young man with a fairly lean and muscular build with short spike brown hair that sticks up and has the lower half shorter and has a scar under his chin. He tipically wears his Judo outfit for fighting and his school uniform and has sunglasses at all times. Also to note is that underneath his thug-like appearance, especially the scar and the sunglasses, he has kind eyes and was said by Takeda to have been one of the five most handsome men in Ragnarok. 'Background' Ukita was originally from the Judo club before his dirty methods got him kicked out, causing him to join Ragnarok. Ragnarok Saga 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie Arc' Ukita is first shown with Takeda deciding who should fight Kenichi first. When Kenichi keeps trying to avoid them due to him not ready yet, Ukita decides to try him out and ends up losing easily. When they overhear some of Kenichi's "friends" state how they know him when in truth they just wanted to get close to him just to get to Miu, Ukita decides to kidnap them on the roof to lure Kenichi. It works and the two liers ditch Kenichi and Ukita decides to go at Kenichi first only to be defeated by Kenichi's Kao Loi. He later wakes up just as Kenichi and Takeda are about to fall off the roof of the building and pull both up just as Kenichi lost consciousness. However, Miu arrived and, believing Ukita and Takeda to have beaten Kenichi up, brutally attack the duo and knock them out. They all later go to Ryozanpaku to heal themselves. 'Valkyrie arc' While decrying Takeda as having the attitude of a "sportsman", he felt a strong enough friendship to stand with him against Ragnarok's edict of execution after Takeda quit Ragnarok, switching sides during his planned ambush on Takeda and rejoining the Judo Club When Kisara tries to attack Kenichi, Ukita and Takeda try to take her on and her underlings only to lose easily. He later thanks Kenichi when Takeda tried to take him to say his thanks though Ukita was just being too stuborn to admit it. He, along with Takeda, later joins the Shinpaku Alliance. Siegfried Arc After watching the video Loki put on the Shinpaku website about Kenichi's sister being kidnapped, Ukita with Takeda, Miu and Niijima rushed over to the church to assist Kenichi in saving her. However, they were ambushed by Loki's thugs and they all engaged combat with them and defeated the fakes. He was forced to carry Niijima to the church due to Niijima unable to walk in the church area due to a bad feeling inside him. He occasionally punched Niijima in the face from anoyance from his insults to others. He later watches Kenichi defeat Hermit and is glad his sister is saved. Final Clash arc As more than half of Ragnarok has been defeated by Kenichi, Ukita starts training in their hideout with Takeda to get stronger. He is present when Niijima tries to blackmail her to joining the Shinpaku Alliance until Siegfried bribes her with cats and she agrees despite her tough demenor, prompting Ukita to wonder if Siegfried is a magician due to how he can pul out so many cats in his shirt. He appears to have a crush on Kisara, as he tries to impress her more than once. It is mentioned that he has pet cats as Kisara thanks him for the photos of them, which he hopes of getting on her good side. As Ukita walks home with Takeda attempting to deny liking Kisara, they are attacked by Berserker. They fight with everything they have only for Berserker to easily defeat the both of them. After he and Takeda heal their injuries, they assist with the other members of the Alliance to fight Ryuto's thugs while Kenichi fights Ryuto himself. He cheers Kenichi on to win his fight with Ryuto. Yami/YOMI Saga 'Spark Arc' When YOMI was making their move, they send out Li Raichi and she ends up fighting Kisara first. Kisara becomes angry when she compares bust sizes and Ukita defends her. Eventually, Kisara, Ukita, Siegfried and Takeda are all defeated by her and saved by Kenichi and manages to defeat her. However, her father, Li Tenmon shows up and fights all the member and even with Kenichi's, Miu's, and Renka's assistance, they are no match due to Niijima finding out that he's a master opponents comparable to Kenichi's masters. They are eventually saved when Kensei arrives and defeats Tenmon and they are all saved. DofD Tournament Arc An interesting note is that he was, much to his disdain, the only one doing normal training before the DofD tournament. Despite this, he travels with the others in the attempt to assist them in any way. He watches all the fights from the first day of fighting. During the night he has a private talk with Kenichi and is shocked to hear he got his confidence to fight over the fact the elder promised him he would get to ask Miu out if he won the tournament. He seems to have grown close to Kenichi after getting to know him and even learns of many things about him that most of the members of Ryozanpaku and Shinpaku don't even know about. The two talk about their relationships with others and how they feel about the girls they like being Miu and Kisara respecively, unaware that Kisara and Freya heard the whole conversation. He watches with Kenichi as Miu takes her hari clip from Sho back and attempts to help save her when Sho takes her away after knocking her out. As Kenichi goes after him, Ukita runs back to get Kisara saying he needs her help, causing her to blush (due to her accidently hearing with Freya about how he like her). When Takeda, Freya, and Thor are left in critical condition from Sho's assalt on them, only he, Kisara and Niijima are left to fight in the next round the next day. Often made fun for being absolutely clueless around women, his luck seems to swerve during the D of D tournament. He admits his feelings for Kisara to Kenichi, unknowing that Kisara and Freya were listening in. For Kisara, Ukita allows himself to be sacrificed as part of Niijima's SFI plan, getting tremendously injured while one of the Capoeira team is taken out. However, the plan was for one of the members to let their guard down as Ukita throws him out of the arena. He then serves as a shield for Kisara as he blocks the leaders attacks as long as he can so she can take out her opponent. As he falls against the Capoeira team captain, he reaches out and manages to break one of his enemy's fingers to give Kisara an advantage. Kisara uses his sacrifice to win the match and thanks him for his efforts. Ukita was left immobile from being able to fight Fortuna with the other members. He then hears about Kenichi's victory against Sho Kanou. Yomi in School Arc After returning home, Ukita and Takeda find out they have to repeat their 3rd year together. He and the other members are shocked when members of YOMI transfer to their school. When Rachel starts showning interest in him, Kisara kicks him for not wanting him to stare at her, showing jealousy 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' When Takeda decides to have a match against with Kenichi to see how far he's come from first meeting him, Ukita cheers Takeda on. He and the others are shocked by James only shaving a small part of his mustache off. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' When Freya and her grandfather are kidnapped by Yami, Ukita and the other members go out and try to rescue them. However, when fighting the armed Yami members, Ukita is injured due to him being the weakest member and not having any specific moves. They would eventually find Danki and Kenichi and watch in amusement when Miu would hug Kenichi glad he's alright. Okinawa Arc Ukita is among the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance, who stay over at Okinawa to assist Kenichi. He plays cards with Kisara and Freya believing the night was calm unaware that the masters and Kenichi already left.When Kenichi comes back from his fight with Tirawit and sleeps for two days, Ukita is among those who visit Kenichi over the two days. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' When the pro-Yami faction in the government overtakes the anti-Yami faction in the government, Ukita and the other members of Shinpaku go to Inspector Honmaki's house to learn about the whereabouts of the disc. Ukita and the other members of Shinpaku dispatch the Yami weapon users, however, Ukita has considerable difficulty in dealing with them, until Chikage Kushinada steps in to correct his movements, allowing him to more easily throw his opponents. This extends to the chase to the politician Ishida's home, when Ukita's movements are manipulated by Chikage so that he is able to throw the weapon users. When Chikage is attacked, Ukita steps in and is enraged how the weapons user tried to hurt a little girl. He grabs the Vajra, unleashing a new judo move upon the weapon user. At Chikage's advice, Ukita names his move Arashi Guruma. Ukita offers to carry Kenichi due to the latter's injuries from Kokin still affecting him. They arrive as the other members have defeated their opponents and Kisara yells at Ukita to not look at her due to her clothes being ripped. When Ishida the Congressman is revealed to be a member of Yami and destoy's the data Niijima had, the group fights him. The Shinpaku Alliance and Chikage were about to fight a losing battle until Sasaki showed up and easily defeated him. Sasaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for their strength and clearing Ryozanpaku's name. After returning to school the following day, Ukita asks Kenichi if things between him and Miu have developed, causing Kenichi to be flustered. Ukita asks if he'll miss the time he's had alone with her, to which Kenichi stutters. Miu Rescue Arc After hearing Miu was kidnapped by Jenazad, Ukita shows sympathy towards Kenichi knowing how hard this is for him and offers his assistance to save her. He then wishes him the best of luck in his quest to save her from Tidat. He later hears Rachel's offer to help them find Miu's location and they all work on sending the knowledge to Kenichi. 'Technique' Arashi Guruma (storm wheel) - Ukita grabs his opponent by the neck and loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, lifting him up in what appears to be a typical judo throw. Upon throwing his opponent on the ground, however, Ukita supplements this with a turn and a back body slam. Notably, this move does not seem to incorporate as much strength as his other moves do, and is even complimented by Chikage as a "special move", implying that it has connections to the Kushinada jujitsu style or that it was developed due to the correction of Ukita's movements from his extended contact to Chikage's manipulations. 'Battle Log' Present Battles vs Kenichi (Loss) vs Kisara's thugs (Won) vs underling's of Ryuto (Won) vs Li Raichi (Loss) vs Yami weapon's user (Won) 'Team Battles' with Takeda vs Miu (Loss) with Takeda vs Kisara and her underlings (Loss) with Takeda and Kenichi vs Loki's thugs (Won) with Takeda, Miu and Niijima vs Loki's thugs (Won) with Takeda vs Berserker (Loss) with Kisara, Takeda, Siegfried and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Raichi (Loss) with Kenichi, Miu, Renka, Kisara, Siegfried, Takeda, Niijima, and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Tenmon (Loss) with Kisara, Niijima, and Siegfried vs. Capoeira team members (Won) with Takeda, Kenichi, Miu, Thor, and Kisara vs Yami weapon's division (Won) with Kenichi and Chikage vs Yami weapons division (Won) with Kenichi, Miu, Thor, Takeda, Kisara, Chikage, Freya, and Siegfried vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Jujutsu Users